Night and Day:Cloak and Dagger
by Amadeus Jo
Summary: Cloak and Dagger find a child who is in need of their help and leads them to one of the greatest conspiracies in marvel history.
1. Chapter 1

Cloak and Dagger: Night and Day

By Amadeus Jo

Tandy awoke in a fright to a loud howl. No matter how many times she heard that howl it would never be something she would come to accept. She peered across the abandon warehouse to see Tyrone bent over in pain. It was the hunger. Tyrone's gift and curse, the source of his power, ached to feed. She worried that her partner one day would not be able to fight this ungodly addiction for people's inner light and that she would not always be there to save him from the beast that lay caged within. She placed her hand on Tyrone's back and unleashed a blinding light that filled the vacant setting. Tyrone's cloak quickly eclipsed the light into the void that lay in his abdomen as he gasped in ecstasy . He looked over at Tandy with a look of embarrassment

"Sorry Tandy I didn't mean to wake you. I will try to be quieter next time the pain comes again." He sulked of to the large window at the top of the complex and peered out the window. His cloak fluttered around him thrashing about consuming the rays of the moon. Tandy looked up at her friend and companion feeling a bit of regret. She was responsible in some small way for Tyrone's curse. This sickness that controlled his life and would make it impossible for them to ever lead anything close to a normal life. She climbed atop the building with Tyrone and laid her head on his shoulder. She gently caressed his faced and whispered to him. "Ty we've been together for so long and I know that the Dark form has your soul but it does not have your spirit and I will always be here to help you through that pain. You are the Ying to my Yang and the fates brought us together. You need not carry this burden alone my friend, for it is my burden too."

Cloak looked over at Dagger with relief and kissed her on the forehead. The two gazed at the city with a certain bit of hopelessness filling there minds with memories of days past before that fateful night they were taken and given those drugs that activated there mutant powers. The silence was broken by a loud scream. Dagger looked down on the street and seen a young girl running and desperately screaming for help. In new York City such cries usually fall on deaf ears but not this night. Dagger walked into Tyrone's Cloak and the two vanished into the dark dimension for a breif moment and were on the street just a few feet from the girl. Dagger walked towards the girl who ran into her arms. Before Tandy could ask the girl what was wrong she seen a colllection of shadowy figures walking out from the darkness. They loomed closer to the girl screaming out in a language that was unfamiliar to Dagger. She pushed the girl behind her and summoned blades of light to her finger tips. She brought them close to her face and took aim. She yelled to the men. "What business do you have with this little girl? Answer me or I'll be force to disable you!"

They laughed and began to pull out guns and knives. Dagger let the projectiles fly from her hands. Three men fell when the daggers pierced there bodies. The other thugs looked over in shock and began to fire at Tandy. She acted quickly and picked up the little girl and ran towards Cloak, but to her surprise he was not behind her! She panicked and turned around to see cloak standing where the men once stood. His head was tilted back and he had a sinister smile on his face. She put the little girl down and ran towards Tyrone screaming, "LET THEM GO TY! LET 'EM GO!" He snapped from his trance and released the three remaining men who laid shivering with looks of horror on there face. She placed her hands on them and a bright light shot from her hands. She healed them and left them unconscious. She grabbed Tyrone and asked him if he was okay he nodded yes and followed Tandy towards the little girl. She was crouched on the street shivering in fear of these two strangers who saved her life.

Tandy gave her a warm smile and asked the girl what had happen. She looked up at Dagger and then simply hugged her. Tandy smiled and embraced her and led her to the warehouse and laid her down on there blanket. Tyrone stood in the corner at Daggers request cause Tandy thought the girl feared him and that it was best for him to keep watch incase more trouble were to follow. She laid on the blanket with the little girl and rubbed her back and asked her what her name was? She looked up at Tandy and mumbled, "Suzie".

"That's a very nice name suzie. Where is your mommy at?" Tandy asked kindly.

The liitle girl looked up at tandy and began to cry. She sobbed and managed to get out the words. "they …(sob)..took her.." Tandy asked her where and she said with tears in her eyes.

"To Mr. Fisks house…" Tandy knew that name to well and feared what could be happening to poor Suzie's mother. What had they wanted with her mother? How did suzie escaped? And who could she turn to to find out?

Dagger turned to Cloak and looked at him with concern. They had dealt with Wilson Fisk before on many an occasion. The Kingpin of crime was one of their greater adversaries and was responsible for a lot of the drugs that streamed through the city. She laid Suzie down and went to Cloak who stood guard in the doorway of the warehouse.

"Tyrone we have to help this little girl. If the kingpin is involved this could not only be our chance to slow the drug trafficking in New York but I chance to help this little girl. I know what its like to grow up without a family and we our obligated to help her Ty." Cloak took a deep breath and sighed. This felt like it was way over there heads. Like it was definitely something Cap or Heroes for Hire would tackle but he couldn't resist Tandy's blue eyes he had always sworn to stand by her in any endeavor and he was looking to stick to his word.

"where do we need to go?" He asked. She walked into his embrace and said Fisk Industries. Darkness enveloped her as Ty transported them across time and space to the rooftop of Fisk industries. Cloak kept them intangible as to not set of the pressure censors. Tandy flipped from his cloak and unleashed a barrage of light daggers that accurately at the security cameras. Cloak stalked behind her as she made her way to the rooftop door. Dagger had no idea where she was going or what she was looking for but she had a feeling in her that she knew where she was going. She grabbed on to cloak and told him to go down 5 floors. They phased through the staircase and stood at the doorway of the 51st floor. Cloak phased them through the door way where they stood and they were greeted by a barrage of bullets cloak strained to keep them intangible as Dagger unleashed a furry projectiles as soldiers fell left and right

"I can't hold on much longer Tandy!" Tyrone screamed. "the hunger…" Cloaks eyes blacked over and he wildly attacked the remaining soldiers. They fell into his embrace and were consumed. Cloak roared and began to talk in demonic tones. His eyes turned red and he grinned as he rabidly attacked solider after solider. Dagger acted quickly and jumped into Tyrone's Cloak. She unleashed all the light in her body to calm Cloak. The room floods with light as Tandy passed out from exhaustion. Cloak's eyes returned to normal and he looked down at Tandy he went to pick her up but before he could lift her he felt a prick in his neck. He reached to his neck and felt a dart lodged in his neck. His vision went blurry and he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Into the Heart of the Beast

Cloak awoke to find himself in some kind of containment field. He tried to slip into the dark dimension but foun that he couldn't. He looked around to see if Tandy was anywhere near but to no avail. He began to panic. Where could she be he couldn't feel her light. Soundly he heard a voice crackle over a loud speaker.

"Mr. Johnson your female companion is being well taken care of . I'm more interested in what you two were doing in my facility? And even more curious as to why you were on floor 51?" Tyrone gritted his teeth. He didn't like being away from Tandy it had been so long since he had not felt her light near him that he began to feel the dark force take over. He had to find her quickly before D'spayre could whisper his influence on him and before the hunger kicked in. His attention left from his thoughts to a door opening. A guard entered followed by a man dressed in a fine Armani suit. Cloak could smell his thick cologne and his cigars through the containment field. Cloak peered at the man this wolf of a man. His features were dramatically angular. From his piercing eyes to his pointed chine. Everything about his body suggested it could stab and kill a man. He walked up to the containment field and sneered at Cloak.

"Is this the beastie that's gonna get us that disk?" He tooke another drag of his cigar, "Doesn't look like much. Is Fisk sure he can even do the job?" suddenly from the shadows a large man peered out.

"Of course Mr. Lowe the Kingpin never makes promises he can not keep. Our reluctant friend will retrieve the parcel for us in due time. Isn't that right Mr. Johnson?" Tyrone's blood boiled. Here he was faced to face with the man who was responsible for most organize crime in New york and the only thing stopping him from sucking his life force was a thin laser wall.

" I don't know what you have planned you piece of shit but I won't have any part of it!" He yelled. The Kingpin smiled and reached into his pocket to reveal a slither of blonde hair.

"Even at the risk of losing your precious Tandy? You're a compassionate man are you not Tyrone? No I think you'll do exactly what I say or face the consequences." He flicked the hair to the ground and sneered at Cloak. Cloak hated these super hero cliches of damsels in distress but knew like any other hero he would have to play into it. Tandy's life was at risk and her life was something he was not willing to gamble for the sake of pride. He loomed closer toward Fisk and asked what he wanted him to do.

"Now theres a smart lad. It's simple really I need you to retrieve a package for me. What is in that package is none of your concern. Simply retrieve it and Ms. Bowen is yours." Cloak grunted he knew what ever it was that this monster wanted it probably was to further his wealth. The Kingpin turned to Mr. Lowe who handed him a vanilla folder. He reached in the folder and pressed a photo on the laser wall.

"I'm sure you recognize the location Tyrone. I need you to retrieve a disk from the study of a Nicolas Fury from S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters." Tyrone laughed. "Not even I can break into that place. And if you didn't know Nick Fury isn't a man to let just anyone walk into his room and download anything off his computer." Wilson smiled once again and snapped his fingers.

"My dear boy that is why I have enlisted the help of a certain man who has skills that can…" He was interrupted by a gun shot.

"Fatboy I can do my own introduction. Hi dark and mysterious the merc with the mouth will be helping ya in grabbing some of big boy's porn here." Deadpool holstered his gun and walked into the cell area.

"! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T KILL MY EMPLOYEES!!!" Cloak smirked as he watched the Kingpin go red in the face. Wade turned to Tyrone inspecting him as fisk yelled on about rules and common courtesy.

"Yeah yeah Fat Boy enough talk when do I get to try out some of my new toys? I'm sure the dark knight over here is dying for you to let him out and join in on some of the shenanigans were gonna get into tonight." Fisk reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. He aimed and shot Cloak in the neck. He barked out in pain as he received a tiny shock.

"I've injected you with nanites that will stop you from teleporting anywhere other than the location specified. We'd hate for you to teleport somewhere you don't need to be." He let down the containment field and Tyrone walked next to Deadpool. He sighed and turned to Wade.

"This is gonna feel weird" he warned Wade. Tyrone opened his cloak an enveloped Deadpool.

"When you say weird you mean like getting caught in your mom's night gown weird or.." Deadpool disappeared in his cloak and the last thing heard before they made way was Tyrone mumbling. "Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Into the belly of the problem

Dagger awoke to find herself in a cage. Still disoriented she panicked as she heard moans and the rattling of cages around her. Her eyes finally adjusted and she realized she was in some sort of laboratory. She grabbed and rattled the bars screaming for Cloak. A guard alked up to her caged and smashed her fingers against the bars with the butt of his gun.

"Quiet down sweetheart your little Nigger friend is helping the kingpin with a little express pick up. It doesn't matter cause Doc has other plans for you missy." He laughed and patrolled down the corridor. Dagger cowered in the corner and began to cry. She should've never got Tyrone and her into this mess and now she was gonna pay for it with her life. She buried her head between her knees when out of the corner of her ear she her a sound. She looked up and she a woman in the cage next to her beckoning her. She crawled to the side of her cage and seen an older woman covered in bruises. Although she was dirty and looked like she had been beaten upon her eyes were kind and welcoming.

"Don't cry sweetie your friend is fine and I know he will come for you." she reached her fingers through the bars and brushed Tandy's hair from her eyes. Dagger wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Who are you? Where are we and Do you know what's going on?" She inquired. The woman looked both ways and waved her hand for dagger to come closer. "Were in Lab 51 it's a research lab for the kingpin I haven't completely figured out what's going on here but from what I gathered the doctors here are trying to engineer some kind of super solider. a lot of us here are mutants like you. I'm a mind reader the fellow on the other side of you is a blaster. I think he shoots electricity from his hands." Tandy looked over at the young man in the cell next to her. He was a medium build and was about 5'10. He had metal stakes sticking out from his skin and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He rocked back and forth and mumbled to himself. His eyes were a fierce blue. She inched closer to him and could make out what he was saying. He kept repeating over and over again "No more pain no more light….No more pain no more light…." She summoned a blade of light and slung it at the boy. He screamed in pain and passed out. She turned back to the lady with a puzzled look on her face. "What did they do to him?!" The lady closed her eyes and pressed her finger to her temple. She was quiet for a moment and then let out a loud yelp. She grabbed at a collar around her neck in pain. "Damn Gene Suppressors!" Tandy noticed a blinking collar around her neck and deduced that it must keep her from using her powers. She summoned another blade of light and slung it at the collar. It stop blinking for a moment and continued to keep blinking. "Nice try but these thigns are damn hard to get off…sigh..I've been in here for about 3 weeks and they've made me do horrible things. They tried to get my daughter but she escaped. Susan is strong I know she gave someone my psyhic message. I just hope help comes soon." Dagger gasped and reached her hands to her mouth. She had found suzie's mother, but had failed to save her. She knelt and looked through her bars. She hoped Cloak would come soon but in the mean time she had to figure out how to survive.

Meanwhile 10,000 feet above New York Cloak and Deadpool arrived aboard S.H.E.I.L.D. plans of a stealthy entrance quickly disappeared as Deadpool began wildly shooting at some SHEILD agents.

"CHIMICHANGA!" He exclaimed. Cloak quickly wrapped Deadpool in his cloak and appeared at the other end of the deck.

"Are you trying to get us killed you maniac." Tyrone whispered. Deadpool cocked his gun.

"Listen here Murtaugh! Ol' one eye is expecting us to come in all quiet what makes you think he doesn't know were not here? So if were gonna make an entrance.." He reached on his belt and pulled the pin from a grenade.". ..lets make it a grand one!" He threw the grenade and put a large hole in the deck. He ran across the deck shooting wildly at the incoming agents and plunged into the gapping hole. Cloak shook his head and sighed. He made himself intangible and chased after Wade. He landed on the next deck and saw Wade slinging his katanna's about singing the theme songs to Golden Girls.

"THANK YOU FOR BEING A FRIEND…." He ran down the corridor covered in blood whistling as if he was cutting his front lawn. Cloak decided to take this opportunity to find this disk and get the hell out of here. He looked at the map he was given and seen it was on sublevel 42 he claosed his eyes and slipped into the dark dimension like he had done many times before. When he appeared he found himself in what look like a study. He searched with his eyes for a computer and seen one on a table on the far end. He glided towards it and reached in his cloak for a flash drive the kingpin had given Wade. It was suppose to do the work for him and make a CD of whatever he wanted. He didn't care what was on it as long as it meant Tandy would be safe. He plugged the flash drive in and waited for 5 mintues for the device to do its job a disk popped out from the drive and Tyrone reached for it. As he put lifted the disk he heard a gun cock.

"Now son did you really think it was gonna be that easy?" He whipped around and seen Nick fury sitting on a table by the exit. He was holding an odd gun in his hand and was puffing away at a cigar. Cloak gritted his teeth. He was unsure what to do. I mean it was fucking Nick Fury the man had been in more wars than any man alive and he wasn't dumb enough to try his luck and out flank him. He put his hands up and made himself solid.

"Now that's a good boy!"

Cloak began to fill with rage, he had let Tandy down. He had let Suzie and her mom down. He had failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It All Comes Full Circle

"You don't know what your doing Mr. Fury! Lives depend on this disk! Tandy's life depends on this disk I can't let you stop me!" Fury shot the gun at Cloak's feet. "Don't be so dramatic boy you don't know the half of it. That disk could very well be the downfall of society what you hold in your hand is the biggest secret of the modern world. It holds the truth to the Super solider serum." Cloak didn't care what the file contained all that kept racing through his mind was that the clock was ticking. He rose to his feet and attacked fury. He enveloped him in his cloak but Fury fired the gun. The gun released a massive explosion of light. Cloak had never felt such light it was overwhelming, it was too much for him to handle. He passed out. Fury holstered his gun and threw his cigar to the side. "Damn kids they never listen.."

When Cloak came to he found himself still on the floor with nick fury and wade standing over him.

"Hey bright eyes is up gramps!" Fury offered Tyrone his hand to help him up. "Get up son your hearts in the right place you just need to take a minute to understand the situation. I'm not in the business of giving out secrets but your in this thing too deep and you need to know what it is you and your girlfriend have gotten yourselves into." Cloak grunted and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Deadpool sheathed his katanna and sat in the floor in front of Fury. "So Gramps you gonna tell us this bedtime story or are the kids who decided to read this fan fiction gonna have to wait another two weeks for the guy who thinks this shit up to tell them?" Fury raised his eye brow and opened a folder.

"About 80 years ago Uncle Sam discovered an unidentified spacecraft 30 miles outside of Roswell, New Mexico. After cataloguing its contents they came upon some files that had archived human experimentation. The extra terrestrials had figured out how to max human potential to it peaks with out it being considered homo superior. Dr. Josef Reinstein was the head of this research and he help pioneer and develop the Super Soldier Serum Trials. It was first experimented on African American soldiers and was a partial success on one subject by the name of Isaiah Bradley. They met it with partial success and realized that something more was needed to make the test a success. Then Josef found a young man with a rare gene he referred to as the patriot genome in Steven Rogers. This gene was a blank gene in the human code that could be manipulated and used for any purpose.."

"Kinda like Lindsey Lohan right chief?" Fury stared at Deadpool and continued speaking."…Reinstein's experiment worked successfully on Steve but he was terminated shortly after he did however come up with a way to duplicate this gene in other human beings. His researched was stolen by a buddy of his, A Dr. Herbert Moss, who began experimenting with it more on mutants. He was captured in 1973 and detained by S.H.E.I.L.D. personnel. His researched was confiscated and held here in my study for safe keeping. Unfortunately Moss escaped a week ago and vanished off the radar till yesterday when we found out he was back in a lab continuing his work for Wilson Fisk."

"So your telling me that this Moss guy could be experimenting on Tandy as we speak?! I'm sorry sir but we have no time to waste but we gotta rescue her." Cloak stood up and began to make his way to the door. Fury placed his had on Tyrone's shoulders and turned him around.

"Son this isn't some comic book where you can rush in and save the day! We're dealing with some real bad men here that wont hesitate to kill you and your girlfriend and hundreds of other people. This information in the wrong hands could lead to trouble and I didn't get to be director of S.H.E.I.L.D. by playin' cowboy!" He turned to Wade who shrugged. "Hey whoever's got more zeros at the end of their check has my hand in marriage. I'll help Will Smith here out if the price is right, plus what kinda fan favorite would I be if I didn't double cross the bad guys?" Fury led them down a corridor to a room. The room was filled with weapons and various screens fluttering information across their monitors. He opened a locker and pulled out a large gun and a trench coat. He put the jacket on and reached in the coat pocket and pulled out a cigar.

"Gentlemen this mess has gotten way out of hand it looks like poppa is gonna have to get his hands dirty. You boys follow my lead were going to get Mr. Moss and get him back in his orange pajamas. Were gonna go pay Mr. Fisk a little visit." Deadpool smiled and Cloak smirked. Tyrone opened his cloak and enveloped the soldiers. Fury could have his prisoner back and wade could get his check. All Cloak wanted was to show the Kingpin what true darkness was really like.

Meanwhile back at Fisk Industries Tandy was still coming to grips with finding Suzie's mother. She had to figure out how to get out of this cage and save all of these innocent people. Her mind raced through her options and she couldn't think of a way to get them free. Too many lives had been lost here in this evil place already and she didn't want to add to the body count. She turned to Suzie's mother and asked her name.

"Maria, Maria Nylin. Susan and I were kidnapped off the street about 3 days ago and my psychic abilities are a bit out of practice. I wasn't able to save myself but I was able to save Susan I hope she found help." Dagger loomed closer to the barred caged and told Maria her daughter had found her and that she and her companion Tyrone had attempted to save her but failed. Maria clasped her hand over her mouth and buried her head in her hands.

"Then I've failed." Dagger reached to touch her hand and suddenly felt a presence she knew. She smiled and looked over to Maria. "Don't worry I have a feeling helps on the way." Her body filled with a new found strength she concentrated on her hands summoning hot white daggers from her finger tips the gene suppressor clamped on her senses but Dagger fought it. She unleashed the blades on the bars and obliterated the cage. She leapt from it and immediately her a siren go off. She quickly unleashed a flurry of projectiles and the various cages surrounding her. One by one captives crawled from their cages and stretched their limbs. In the distance Tandy could hear the hustle of guards making their way to the cages. She turned to the escapees and yelled.

"Your powers maybe suppressed but there not gone dig deep and try with all your might to conjure up your abilities. Freedom is but feet away and all that stands between you and your life is a couple of paid flunkies. Lets show them why man seen fit to call us Homo Superior." They roared and cheered as one by one the prisoners powers manifested themselves. The young man in the cage beside her smiled as electricity sprouted from his fingertips. The guards began shooting but their charge would be for nothing as a barrage of beams flames and various mutants toppled them. Tandy smiled and directed them toward the exit she was making her way through the door when Maria grabbed her arm.

"There's still one more mutant here and the good doctor has him I can hear his screams in my mind we have to save him!" They raced through the lab knocking out stray guards that got in their way. They came to a heavy steel door with a keypad. Maria pressed her hand to her temple and began pressing a series of numbers on the pad. The door opened and they were greeted with the stench of death and a flood of screams. I white haired man wearing goggles was cutting into a young girl lay on the operating table crying and yelling for mercy as he grinned and continued to work. Tandy ran toward the doctor and kicked him in the chest knocking him to the floor. They unstrapped the girl but she laid still on the table. Dagger felt the light that was once her body dim. She was dead. She turned to the doctor with tears in her eyes and punched him.

"YOU MONSTER!" He laughed as his face began to bleed. Blood cascaded into the crevices of his face as he continued to smile.

"Foolish mutant who have interrupted important researched! You have made this mistake of God's life a waste with your intrusion. I was on the verge of making the perfect human!" Dagger punched him again but he continued the smile that wide evil smile.

"What did we do to you?! Her light is gone. She was a person! How can you smile when you've taken the life of a human being? And for what?! The hopes of perfect weapon?!" tears raced down her face as she continued to beat him within an inch of his life. Maria grabbed Tandy as she pounded at dead flesh. She had killed Dr. Moss. She looked at her blood-drenched fist in horror. She had never taken a life before. She stood and looked at his life less corpse as maria tugged and urged her that they had to go. She looked back at his body and spit on his corpse. They raced to the exit where maria and Tandy parted ways. Maria asked her where she was going and Dagger replied. "To help the man I love."

Chapter 5: Play it again Johnny…

Cloak and his companions appeared in the hangar where they originally departed and the were immediately greeted with sirens and minions racing about shooting a hodgepodge of super-powered beings. They looked at each other in synchronized confusion and shrugged. Deadpool pulled to guns from his holsters and began shooting at anything and everything that wasn't shooting lasers from its eyes.

"Now this is my kinda party freaks shooting heavily armed high school dropouts. Chaos and destruction rating from the sky! You guys always know just what to get me and my birthday isn't for another 4 months." He disappeared into the fray laughing and running his mouth faster than he could shoot bullets. Fury shot a couple of well placed rounds at on coming guards and made his way to Moss's lab unaware that he was already dead. Cloak surveyed the battlefield and seen on the far end frisk making his way to the roof. He vanished and reappeared on the rooftop quickly dispensing of the soldiers there. He drowned them in his cape and hurled them into the dark dimension. He waited by the helicopter as his cloak fluttered in the wind waiting for Fisk for to open that door so he could show him the real meaning of pain. The door opened and to his surprised he found Fisk but he wasn't alone. He had Tandy! With a gun pointed to her temple he smiled and said, "Really Mr. Johnson do you think a man in my position wasn't expecting this. Fate just so happen to smile upon me and gave me Bowen as a free pass to get out of here. You have cost me quite a great deal of money and time and for that I'm afraid I have to be a man of my word and dispose of your little girlfriend."

"She's not my…" A gun shot off and Tandy fell limp to the floor. His eyes widen in horror he raced to her as Fisk made his way to the helicopter and took off. He held Tandy in his arms as he felt darkness over take her.

"NO!NO!NO! Damnit Tandy don't do this to me hang in there!" Tears fell from his eyes as he feel her light dimming.

"Tyrone…" she whispered, "I killed a man…cough….can u believe it? Me…I don't have much time left…I just want you to know I that you were my everything. Fate puts us together for a reason...cough … And I just waned you to know that I loved you." She reached forward with last of her strength and kissed him. She held his hand tight and then her grip with limp. Tyrone roared at the sky and he stood to his feet. Clinching his teeth he dug deep within himself. Pulling at the light of the guards he has trapped deep with in his cloak and pulled at the last remnants of light within his body. He could feel the hunger and the rage fill him but he fought it. He had to Tandy only had moments before she would succumb to the darkness he had to fill her with light. His Cloak flew open and beam of light shot forth from his body. It jolted into Tandy as her eyes jutted open at the sudden burst of energy flooding her body. Tyrone bellowed at the sky as his nose began to bleed and he could feel the demon with in him taking over. His eyes went red. And he quickly feel to his knees. His mind went numb as he felt the darkness overwhelm him and the need to feed overtake him he leapt from the rooftop and dove onto the streets of Manhattan. Tandy rose to her feet wearily and she quickly looked over the edge of the building and seen a large mass of darkness begin to swallow and devour the poor souls on the street below. She screamed to Tyrone but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Nick Fury raced through the rooftop door and grabbed Tandy.

"What happen missy? Where's Tyrone?" She pointed at the street below and they both looked down in horror. The street was covered in a thick black fog as a figure lunged and swallowed more and more people. She looked at Nick and he nodded. "Go to him girl. You're the only one who can stop him I'll call in backup just in case you cant stop him. Quickly go!" She raced through the door and bumped into Wade.

"where you off to in such a rush pretty lady? You gotta use the bathroom too? Well there's no bathroom down there I guarantee you you'd thin in a place this big.." She put her finger to his mouth. "Can you get me to him he on the street sucking the light from all those people I need to get to him this is all my fault, but I cant get to him were 50 stories up. Deadpool smiled and picked her. "Hang on this is gonna hurt me more than its gonna hurt you." He ran with her in his arms and jumped off the top of the building she screamed and called him crazy as he plummeted towards the asphalt. He landed and both of his legs snapped into two she rolled across the ground and ran towards Cloak. He swallowed another person as the began drunk on their light he heard a faint cry in the distance and looked to see that it was Tandy. He fought the beast within himself from attacking her. She walked cautiously toward him and held out her hand.

"Tyrone its me Tandy! Your not a monster your stronger than this!" She eased closer towards him as he snarled and snapped at her. He reached out and grabbed her hand she smiled a kind smile at him and caressed the bottom of his face. "Tyrone Johnson I love you. There's no demon who can destroy my love and I know that the light in my heart is more than enough to tame the monster that dared to show his face." She pressed her lips on his and held him tight. He slowly calmed downed and fought back control of his hunger. He kissed Tandy back and held her in his arms. He leaned back and looked at her with kind eyes she smiled and whispered, "Welcome back, you know I'd never leave you in the dark." and kissed him again. In the distance Deadpool screamed, "Hey I'm the one who jumped off a damn building and broke my legs and Carlton is the one who gets the kiss! Msn I got robbed. Hey don't ignore me and start kissing again. Do you hear me?! Hey!"

S.H.E.I.L.D. agents surrounded them and rushed them into a helicopter where Nick Fury sat waiting for them.

"You two put on quite a show, but this aint the end of it kids. Cloak here assaulted 35 civilians and for that son you gotta pay, but seeing you how you just stop WW3 I'm gonna offer you a way to pay off your debt to society. Fisk is still out there and you seem to have the motivation to get the son of a bitch so as of 0600 tomorrow you work for kid. Maria and the others are gonna be taken care of but we got work to do. So you two finish the honey moon cause tomorrow the real work starts." Fury puffed away on his cigar as Tyrone looked over at Tandy.

"Fisk gonna pay Tandy." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know Ty but for now just tell me you love me and kiss me." The helicopter lifted of and Cloak kissed her on the lips as the made their way to H.Q.

The End

(for Now….)


End file.
